


My Equal

by heartshxn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Murder, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killers, what I wished psychopath diary was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: Instead of Seo Inwoo going against Seo Jihoon for Daehan Securities, there’s a tougher opponent.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 61
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

Being a part of a rich household was stressful. It was even more of a pain when everyone around you has their heads stuck up their asses constantly. Sure, you could bathe in all the luxuries of the world and tower over the weak with immense power. But what’s the point? There was always an obstacle in the way, blocking you from your success. You couldn’t figure out whether people around you genuinely enjoyed your company or if they were a disgusting leech. Besides, having money is having everything, that was a definite. 

Inwoo sat there at the dining table with the rest of the Seo family, waiting for his father to arrive with his important announcement. It was probably about Jihoon, his airhead half brother. It was always about him, the spoiled brat was his main obstacle. Just his existence only could make his blood boil, but he had to deal with it. Their family had to be picture perfect for the media plus appeal to other companies. So he learned to use a different persona, an entire fake one. 

The footsteps that echoed through the large house indicated that his father was coming. 

“I gathered you all here today because I have to inform you of the changes that are going to happen in this household.” he started. “But before I do that, we have guests that’ll be joining us today.” 

One of the several maids that worked under them rushed into the room, bowing deeply. She informed him that the so-called guests had arrived, his father motioned to allow them inside. The maid scurried away quickly, mostly out of fear. Every person that worked under them knew what the family was truly like, but paid to keep their mouths shut. If not… they disappeared. 

On the outside, he seemed like he was paying attention, but in reality, every word was going in one ear and out the other. He was in a bored daze until an unknown figure appeared in the dining room. The man was at least around his late 40’s and wore a name brand suit, his father happily welcomed the man. Inwoo mentally slipped on his mask, preparing his nice act. 

“I apologize for coming late, my son loves to take his time getting ready,” he said with an embarrassed laugh. 

His step-mother reassured the man, ordering one of the workers to get him a refreshment. Inwoo took the initiative and greeted him with the biggest grin he could muster. Jihoon on the other hand, didn’t bother. He slouched in his seat and picked at his fingernails. At times like this, he wished to slam his head against hard concrete. How the fuck can a literal child like this run a company? Everyone’s attention was abruptly focused on his father.

“Since Daehan Securities hasn’t made any major progress in the past month, I’ve decided to make these changes. Jihoon, you’re going abroad with your mother.” 

Inwoo almost slipped out of his own chair, he couldn’t believe his ears! A sly smile started to spread on his lips, he was excited. The younger sibling, on the other hand, was shocked.

“You’ll come back after a couple of months when you learn how to properly control my company. In the meantime, Inwoo will take over with another experienced director.” he finished.

His smile dropped. Another director? He clenched his jaw, trying his best to keep his composure before he exploded. “Do you not think I’m capable on my own, President?” 

“You’re going against him Inwoo, you're not his partner,” he stated. 

The excitement from minutes before died, he’d rather be the one going abroad. Just when one person gets out his way, another comes in and ruins all the fun. But on the bright side, there was a chance for murder! Since this director wasn’t a part of his obnoxious family, he could easily get rid of him. The thought made him smile again with a hint of wickedness in his eyes. Of course, he had to be discreet with it, but that was no problem. Ah, how was he going to squash this unfortunate ant? Shooting a shiny bullet between his brows seemed ideal to Inwoo, however, not satisfying enough. He was going to have to go to his special room to figure that out.

The maid from before had returned with two other workers, giggling. They immediately halted when approaching the room, afraid of causing a disturbance. Another man had made an appearance, he was much younger though. He had his brown hair in a side part, letting some strands fall to his forehead. The man was also dressed in a name brand suit but in dark blue. Inwoo couldn’t help be distracted by the gold teardrop earring dangling on his left earlobe and the flashy watch wrapped around his wrist. He bowed exactly ninety degrees with a slight apologetic look on his face. Even though he was later than the other man, his father seemed utterly fine about it. This man must be the other guest then. He then joined everyone else at the table, across from Inwoo. 

Inwoo stared him down, observing his every move. He noticed the man’s nails were painted, both his pointer fingers were painted gold while the rest were clear. Which accompanied the rings on his fingers. At this point, Inwoo could assume that the man had an interest in the color gold. Clearly, he was wealthy. Which was a positive, he hated poor people. Especially the poor people that acted stubbornly, those were the ones that he wanted to slaughter the most. Their lives didn’t matter, so why keep them around? Throughout the dinner, the younger man didn’t speak to Inwoo. He didn’t spare him a single glance, focusing eagerly on what his father had to say. 

When they were going to leave, he finally decided to introduce himself, pulling another fake grin. “You must be the director that my father assigned, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Seo Inwoo.” he stuck out his hand.

The man scanned his body before a smile way too similar to his grew on his lips. “The pleasure is all mine, I’m glad to be working with you.” He shook his hand, gripping it tight. 

“I’m Yook Dongsik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know if I wanted to post this or not, I was quiet hesitant about it that’s why it’s so short. I wanted to change up Dongsik's character drastically hehe. But I hope u enjoyed reading this first chapter xx


	2. Chapter 2

Dongsik sat in the comfort of his expensive black Bentley, fixing his sleeve cuffs. He decided to be humble today by wearing the cheapest thing he could find, a gray three hundred dollar Michael Kors suit. The lack of gold on him was irritating, but was needed to make a memorable impression. He wasn’t going to let this mere obstacle get in the way of obtaining Daehan Securities. Dongsik always got what he wanted, no matter what it cost. This company wasn’t going to be any different and he was going to make sure of that. He took one last glance at himself through the rear view mirror before stepping out of the vehicle.

When striding into the lobby of the building, he radiated confidence, earning him star-struck stares from nearby workers. His head was raised, only staring forward as he took large steps towards the elevators. He remembered to smile kindly to people he passed since intimidation was the last thing Dongsik wanted. The ladies behind the front desk quickly recognized him and rushed to scan their ID card, stumbling on each other. The young man thanked the two politely, watching as they bowed in return with warm faces. He couldn’t help but snort internally, walking off. All he did was thank them and they were as red as tomatoes. Pathetic.

He stood behind the bustling group waiting for the lift and took out his phone, avoiding conversation. The few that did notice his presence scooted away. Dongsik sensed this and was pleased that these insignificant ants understood to keep their distance. There was a light ding as the reflective entrance of the elevator slid open, revealing Seo Inwoo. Workers around him bowed instantly while the male inside returned the motion before lifting his head to spot Dongsik. Inwoo wasn’t his superior, so there was no need to bow. Instead, he offered him a tight grin and slipped through the crowd, occupying the space alongside his “partner”. 

On the way up, the pair remained silent. Inwoo scanned the other male from the corner of his eye, seeing that he chose to wear less jewelry compared to last week’s dinner. But the sight of his collarbones underneath his unbuttoned shirt made him furrow his eyebrows together. Did he forget to wear a tie? How irresponsible. This gave the dark-haired male more assurance that he was going to snatch the director's seat permanently from Dongsik’s grasp. The elevators doors slid open when reaching the designated floor, this time revealing Yujin. 

She gave the two a respectful bow as they exited the lift. “Good morning, Mr.Seo.” she greeted. Her gaze shifted to Dongsik and gave him a small smile. “You must be the other director assigned, correct?” 

Dongsik nodded. “I’m Mr.Yook but you can call me Dongsik if you like. And you are?”

“I am Jo Yujin, Mr.Seo’s assistant. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She then proceeded to escort the men throughout the building to introduce themselves to everyone. 

It came to a point where the two of them were equally tired of giving fake smiles and laughter to people lower than them. But it was almost over, there was one department left that was managed by Kong Chanseok. During their greeting, a worker (Park Jaeho) excitedly suggested that their department should go out to celebrate as a warm welcoming party. Inwoo bit the inside of his cheek and held in his curses. He couldn’t stand being in the same room with these low lives in _his_ company, let alone in public. It was similar to doing charity work. 

Even though Dongsik wished to reject the idea, he took the opportunity to have the upper hand. Again, intimidation was the last thing he wanted. “That sounds like a great idea! I’ll pay,” he exclaimed, glancing over at Inwoo a few inches away. “since Mr.Seo seems not so fond of joining us.” A diminutive smirk played on his lips, he was purposefully pushing his buttons. 

“Who said I wasn’t going?” the older man gazed back at him. “I’d like to get closer to everyone as well.” Their aggressive tension was cut short by applause from the remainder of people present, thrilled about the confirmation of the party. 

  
  


Large glasses clinked together as workers happily welcomed their new directors. Dongsik blended in perfectly with the people surrounding him, accepting drinks and making fun of Jaeho’s lame finger hearts. While Inwoo sat on the edge of his seat, having a rough time. It was obvious that the other man was kicking his ass at being a social butterfly, but he didn’t let the fact irk him. Communication is only required when the person is beneficial, this was surely not the case for this event. So he excused himself for some fresh air, letting out an exhausted sigh. The lingering taste of the cheap beer on his tongue made him want to spit, it was bland but partially bitter. Just like everyone at this party. 

“Not enjoying the party, Mr.Seo?” Dongsik questioned as he stood next to him. 

Inwoo wasn’t going to get angry, that would give his opponent satisfaction. Besides he wasn’t prepared to slip his mask off... yet. There was still a desire to get rid of the younger man, however his death couldn’t happen quickly since Dongsik was rich as well. That would be too suspicious to both families, he needed a plan. 

A lightbulb went off in Inwoo’s head. “You’re going with me somewhere tomorrow.” he stated in a monotone voice. The dark-haired man didn’t give him a chance to reply, looking over with a smirk. “If you reject me,” He winked. “I’ll kill you.” 

Dongsik snorted while he walked away, maybe intimidation was needed for certain people. 

***

  
  


At around ten pm the next day, the two entered the secret club. To a normal person this place could be considered luxurious. But to spoiled Yook Dongsik it was seen as okay, he inwardly hoped that they’d change the genre of music though. The slow jazz music along with the soft voice of the female singer on stage made him a bit drowsy. Inwoo led him to one of the many tables and was met with delighted greetings from his two friends already present, inviting him to sit comfortably. He accepted the offer and tugged Dongsik by the wrist, forcing the younger man to sit beside him. The older man began pouring a brown-golden whiskey into a glass, passing it over. 

Dongsik spent his time sipping the expensive drink while Inwoo conversed with his friends. He didn’t bother introducing himself, they weren’t anything special. 

“Joo Youngmin!” 

His attention was brought to another male who enthusiastically made his way to the table. He greeted everyone but the pair of directors, throwing himself back into the nearby cushions. Youngmin eventually noticed the male across from him and sat up. “Wahh, did Seo Inwoo finally choose not to be a loner? Who is this?” 

Dongsik sensed the arrogant aura from this Youngmin and held the urge to roll his eyes, taking another sip. Inwoo decided to answer instead. “This is my partnering director, Mr.Yook.” 

“Wow, I would’ve never expected you to bring someone from work!” he said while his stare returned to the brown-haired man. “Are you his lover?” he joked, earning laughter from the two friends next to him. 

“Do you make use of your ears or do you just hang them beside your hollow head for decoration?” Dongsik scoffed. Youngmin’s amused expression changed into a one of confusion. This guy’s shortage of brain cells was really seeping through to the point where it was outright annoying. “He just told you I was his partnering director. Did you daze off after he said partner?” 

The male kept opening and closing his mouth, resembling a fish out of water as he attempted to find a better response. Dongsik went to reach for his glass again and realized it was empty. He then saw the dim lit bar and instantly marched towards it, ordering the strongest drink they had. It didn’t take long for him to begin sulking, picking at the transparent nail polish on his thumb. Why the fuck did he come here? He could’ve been getting hours of beauty rest in his comfy king sized bed! The thought of his eye bags tomorrow sent shivers down his spine and drowned out the horrifying image with the drink he ordered. 

After some time Inwoo noticed that the other director had disappeared from the bar and left his table to search for him. He didn’t expect Dongsik to get lost since the place wasn’t huge. While checking the private rooms in the back, he heard a disembodied voice echoing through the hall. The male sped up his pace and discovered Dongsik talking to someone on the phone, not acknowledging the other person that had entered the room. Inwoo casually took a seat opposite him, crossing his legs. The conversation between the two lasted for another couple minutes before he hung up. 

“Did you get bored of your own friends too?” Dongsik mumbled, downing the rest of his glass. 

Now, he didn’t consider anyone here his friend, they were more like acquaintances. Acquaintances that he wanted to rip the heads off of, particularly Youngmin, but that’s a different story. Even though the man in front of him was dressed like everyone else in this club, he didn’t try to please them. Somehow, this was intriguing to Inwoo. He dug into his pocket within his suit jacket and pulled out a thick envelope, placing it on the table between them. Dongsik glanced down at it and back to the other director. Based on the opening of the covering, there was roughly fifty thousand dollars in hundreds inside, causing a laugh to erupt from his throat. Did he seriously think bribery was going to work? Especially with that amount? 

“You’re cute, Mr.Seo. I’ll see you at the office tomorrow, have a good night.” He stood up and bowed his head faintly, heading for the door. Dongsik felt the unexpected grip yanking him back, locking eyes with Inwoo. 

“You're not going to take it?” he asked with a hint of aggravation.

He slipped his arm away from the older man and grabbed his jaw, placing his lips near his ear. “It’s going to take more than just money to get rid of me honey.” he whispered, placing a light peck on his cheek. Finally taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my update! xx


	3. Chapter 3

It was around seven thirty in the morning and the blazing sun was pissing Dongsik off. He had arrived earlier than most workers, not just because he was _the_ director but because he was waiting for his humongous purchase. Last night’s event increased his motivation to go against Inwoo even more so he bought the whole company several coffee / beverage trucks. The younger man stood outside the towering building with dark shades resting on top of his head and a facial roller in hand. Dongsik massaged the cool jade roller underneath his eyes as he mumbled curses. His lack of sleep, the small hangover he was experiencing, and his dark eye bags were all caused by one man. He despised Inwoo in each and every way and was determined to make his life a living hell. 

After a couple minutes, the trucks came lining up the sidewalk like soldiers, decorated in colorful banners. He specifically made sure to have his name plastered in bold on each truck to emphasize that this gift was coming out of his pocket. Dongsik took two of the countless drink carriers and slid on his shades, stepping inside. Whoever passed him was left with a drink in their hands as he gave them warmly to employees gradually trickling into the building.   


“It’s nice to see you this early in the morning, Mr.Yook.” 

A silvery voice made him turn, seeing Yujin. He offered her the final beverage he had _knowingly_ but she refused, confessing that she wasn’t a coffee drinker. The response made him chuckle as he changed the subject, questioning why she was at the company so early. 

“I’m waiting for Mr.Seo’s arrival to escort him to his office.” she answered. 

The male raised an eyebrow, curiosity was eating him alive. He understood that she was supposed to do this however, did she do this regularly? And why one and a half hours earlier than Mr.Seo’s arrival? Something seemed fishy about her statement, like she was hiding something underneath it. Dongsik chose to pry a bit more. “Do you like him, Yujin-ssi?” 

She denied quickly and avoided direct eye contact. He assumed in the beginning that the female assistant would be better at lying but the light blush on forming her cheeks gave away the truth. A passionate assistant having a crush on the vexatious director... It was similar to a plot line for a popular korean drama. 

“It’s alright, Yujin-ssi. Your secret is safe with me and if you need some support, we can chat, yeah? Hwaiting!” he whispered, giving her a playful wink. 

Before she could refuse anymore, the brown-haired man turned on his heel, walking off. On the way there, he encountered Chanseok who gave him a ninety degree bow and yelled loud good morning. Was this a company or the military? Dongsik suppressed the violent feeling running through his veins and forced a smile, lifting the cup in his palm. “Would you like my last drink, Chanseok-ssi?” he offered. 

The other man choked on air at the first name basis and happily accepted it, slurping from the plastic straw instantly. The young man sensed his adrenaline calm down as the forced smile on his lips faded. 

  
  
  
  


“Director Yook!”

An employee had barged into his office with a worried expression, to be precise, Oh Mijoo. “The ambulance is here for Manager Kong.” she stated. 

Without question, Dongsik rushed out from behind his desk and into the managers floor. He instantly spotted the paramedics hauling the itching man out towards the elevator. Concerned workers stared at Chanseok while he clutched onto his stomach, crouching along. The young director speedily entered the tight elevator, concerned. 

“What’s wrong, Chanseok-ssi?” he asked. The other man opened his mouth to respond but instead groaned in agony, almost falling. 

  
  
  


Sooner or later, they had ended up at the hospital and discovered that Chanseok had a milk allergy. The manager already knew that he was experiencing one and genuinely wanted to tell his director earlier in the elevator but the excruciating pain within his abdomen was too distracting. He noticed the solemn look on the superiors face and apologized for the trouble he had caused in the office, wobbling out of his hospital bed to bow. Chanseok squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to get scolded instead there was a laugh.

“You really are as dumb as you look.” 

He peered over to the younger male, the sudden attitude change made him partially dizzy. “D-Dumb?” he sputtered. 

“I already know about your allergy since I have seen your medical records. I have also seen how you manage your department. You give employees extra unneeded work and keep them in the building for extended hours.” Dongsik started, watching the figure across the room freeze. 

“You are also biased to Park Jaeho. Giving him less paperwork than others and letting him go home whenever he pleases. Do you call that managing a department, Mr.Kong?” 

He wanted to shout, curse anything to let out his anger but he chose to be elegant with his tone and choice of words. 

“N-No, Director Yook. I apologize-“ 

“Resign.” he spat bluntly. Rather than firing him on the spot, he preferred to force the manager into resignation. It would keep both the image of Daehan Securities and Dongsik positive, allowing the company to continue thriving and for him to continue his “loving director” act. 

Chanseok jerked his head from the tiled floor with enlarged eyes.

“Bring your resignation letter by tomorrow morning alright, Chanseok-ssi?” he sneered.

The manager gave a frightened nod, evidently shaking in his place. The brown haired male moved to him, full of enjoyment and gently pushed up his thick glasses with a finger. He flinched away from Dongsik’s touch, making him giggle smugly. “If you speak to anyone about this, you’ll see the worst of me.” 

***

  
  
  


His opponent on the other hand, attended several meetings this day and wasn’t present in the building. But became informed through Yujin the very next day with the news of Manager Kong’s allergy situation and unexpected resignation. Unlike the employees inside Chanseok’s department, Inwoo was delighted about his decision to leave. He too had noticed the wrongdoings of the manager but didn’t comment on them. Not willing to spare his precious time for trash. 

Inwoo watched from the higher railing as Dongsik generously escorted the ex-manager out the lobby. Him quitting was fulfilling, suspiciously fulfilling. As if someone had identical thoughts of getting rid of Chanseok as well. He scoffed to himself, no one here was capable of the unspeakable motives that ran through his mind daily. Yet, the idea excited Inwoo. If there were to be a person that shared an interest in his violent hobby. He’d cherish them forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so short but I hoped you enjoyed reading it 🤍


	4. Chapter 4

Seven thirty am came around again and there Yujin stood, waiting for her boss's arrival. As time passed slowly, she didn't dare to pull out her phone. The assistant didn't want it to seem like waiting for him was a lousy chore when she genuinely enjoyed doing so. Even if the woman waited longer than she should’ve. Yujin was aware that there were many other women from the various departments that struck an interest in the director but unlike them, she kept her emotions to herself. Not only was confessing embarrassing, there was a fine line between business and personal matters, she wasn’t prepared to cross it yet. The encouraging support from Dongsik yesterday echoed through her mind, it confused her. Did she make it that obvious? How come he could see straight through her but not Mr.Seo? 

Surely Mr.Seo wasn’t dense, he had one of the highest positions in the company and everything was running more smoothly compared to when Jihun was in charge. So what was it? The large amounts of paperwork? The back-to-back meetings with other contributing companies? Or could it possibly be that he was just outright blind? Yujin sighed and glanced at the clipboard in her hold, scrunching at the packed schedule she was going to report to him later. She flipped through the rest of the pages seeing that the next couple of days were also full. Everything was mandatory for the growth of the company so there was no use in trying to squeeze herself in. Poor Mr.Seo must be exhausted... 

“Yujin-ssi, don’t frown, you’ll get wrinkles.” 

She felt someone massage the area between her brows and quickly looked over. She was met with a warm smile from Dongsik while he continued to rub his thumb in circular motions. 

“Mr.Yook, this is a public setting, please mind your hands.” she stated, pushing his fingers away. 

Her statement made the director scoff, sliding his palms inside his pant pockets. “Would you rather Mr.Seo massage you instead?” he smirked, tilting his head. Dongsik watched as Yujin awkwardly coughed and readjust the collar of her dress shirt. “Ms.Jo, this is a public setting, please mind your thoughts.” he teased once more.

The female only let out another sigh and continued to stare out the large doors at the entrance, she seemed gloomy. He didn’t feel remorseful but rather, thrilled. Jo Yujin was such an easy target, how come he hadn’t thought of this sooner? 

“You seem to have a lot on your mind, my offer from yesterday still stands Yujin-ssi. I hope you can consider it, have a nice day.” A sly smile grew on his lips, everything was going correctly according to Dongsik’s plan. And he loved it.

  
Seven thirty in the morning quickly became two in the afternoon, Dongsik had cooped himself in his office throughout this time finishing up this week’s paperwork. He found himself left with plenty of time to spare and slid on his Burberry navy blue suit jacket, choosing to leave earlier than usual. On the way out the building, he said his overly sweet farewells that he’d rehearsed in the mirror at home. The director saw of Oh Mijoo not that far away, just staring with light sparkling in her eyes. She looked as if she had won the lottery while he stepped towards her, dropping the file in her hands unconsciously. With Dongsik’s quick reflexes he caught the it and the employee snapped out of her daydream. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

She gave him a nervous nod and took her files, checking if any sheets were missing. Mijoo was avoiding eye contact and fidgeted awkwardly underneath his gaze with a red tint covering her cheeks. Ah, a crush, how pitifully cute. Never in a million years would he ever have interest in someone with such a low position, let alone date. No one could entertain or satisfy him so he found ways to satisfy himself, by toying around a bit. Giving people false hope and then crushing them back down to their rightful place was something he found quite enjoyable though. “You look pretty today, Mijoo-ssi.” 

She resembled a stop light at the sudden compliment, mumbling a short “thank you” with a deep bow. Dongsik lost interest quickly and left, until the combination of a voice calling out to him and fast heels clicking against the floor caused him to turn back around. He encountered Yujin again as she halted in front of him, slightly gasping for air. The male continued to stand there, waiting for her to compose herself. Based on the bag in her grip, she was ready to exit the company as well. 

“Have you finally decided to accept my offer?” he questioned, earning a quick nod from the assistant. Dongsik became genuinely excited and hooked arms with the woman. “Great! Let’s go, we have lots to talk about.” 

  
***

  
If Yujin knew that Dongsik would bring her to such a fancy restaurant, she would’ve worn something more fitting instead of her work clothes. However, since there were barely any people present, it was less embarrassing. The setting surrounding the pair almost made it seem like a date and surprisingly, the thought of it didn’t make her disgusted. Mr.Yook wasn’t unattractive, he was charismatic and very flirtatious but she preferred Mr.Seo, who was straightforward and reserved. 

“Have you tried telling Mr.Seo about your feelings?”   
She choked on her drink and shook her head, hearing the sigh escape the man’s lips. “Yujin-ssi, if I help you with your love life, could you do me a favor?” he suggested. 

Yujin raised an eyebrow. “Which is?” 

“Help me become director instead of Mr.Seo.” Dongsik smiled and rested his chin in his palm casually. 

Even though Yujin was aware that the two directors were going against each other, she didn’t want to pick a side, especially not this way. Of course it was only a favor, it was optional, she didn’t need to do it. But she sat there, having an inner battle with her heart and brain. They both wanted vastly different things. Her heart was telling her to go along with his plan and keep Mr.Seo for herself but her mind wanted her to disagree. Mr.Seo deserved Daehan Securities, he was the leader that they deserved but Mr.Yook wasn’t a terrible leader either. The two men were strangely similar to each other now that she thought about it. Almost mirror-like, the assistant felt a shiver run down her spine and goosebumps rise from her skin. 

Yujin wouldn’t get fired if Dongsik became the director but there would be a lack of motivation to come to work if Mr.Seo wasn’t there anymore. Nonetheless, if his support in her love life was actually beneficial, she could do things with him that she only dreamed of. She would be able to keep her position plus a significant other, he was offering her all she could’ve ever wanted. An opportunity like this didn’t come everyday and Mr.Yook appeared to be serious with his proposal. So she seized it.

“I’ll do it.” 

A wide smile spread across the male’s face, lifting his glass of wine towards her. The assistant picked up her own and clinked it against his, taking a small sip. Although every aspect of the offer was rewarding, there was a feeling in her gut telling her to refuse and run. As if she was prey under attack by a predator she couldn’t sense. Yujin chose to ignore the feeling and proceeded to converse with Dongsik about _their_ plan.

The ringing coming from Inwoo’s phone had taken him out of his psychopathic daze, his gaze shifting from the pages of his red diary to the light emitting from the screen. To his surprise, it was Mr.Yook, why would he be calling him at this hour? The dark haired male couldn’t help but scoff and answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Mr.Seo, I’m shocked that you answered. How are you?” Dongsik said.

Did he call him at ten at night to ask how he was? Since it was true that the two didn’t meet at all today, Inwoo considered it as a kind gesture. He did overhear the gossip traveling around the company on how the other director was a caring person but he never imagined him to be this caring.

“I’m okay. Why are you calling me this late, Mr.Yook?” he asked bluntly.

“I was wondering if you could meet up with me right now, I want to talk.” 

Inwoo rolled his eyes. “I hope you understand that you can text me instead.” 

“It would be more interesting if we met face to face though and besides, I’m already at your house.” he stated.   
There was a low knock at his front door while his feet swiftly rushed him out of the secret room. The male swung the door open, revealing his cheerful opponent, greeting him with a wave. Without permission, he entered his home and the older man clenched his jaw, annoyed. 

“Do you like me, Mr.Yook?” 

“No, but I adore pissing you off. And by the looks of the vein popping out of your neck, I have succeeded in doing so.” he giggled. 

Inwoo took a deep breath and suppressed his aggressive subconscious yelling for him to bash the man’s head into the wall. He slid on his mask. “What do you need to speak about?” he asked.

“Ex-manager Kong Chanseok has committed suicide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls bear with my slow updates, I’m trying to write two fanfics at once xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: very light smut.

“Ex-manager Kong Chanseok has committed suicide.”

The words from the other party rang within Inwoo’s head and eventually processed through. There was delight erupting from inside of him but he wasn’t going to allow his mask to crack yet. As much as the man wanted to laugh out of pure happiness, he pretended to be shocked, letting out a gasp. “Why would he do such a thing?” 

“I paid him a visit a couple of hours ago to see how he was coping with the resignation and instead I found him face-first on his own bathroom floor. He overdosed on alcohol and benzodiazepines.” Dongsik explained. 

The older man let out a sigh and bit his lip to hide the smile that wanted to appear. 

“It seems that you and Manager Kong were close since it looks like you’re about to burst into tears.”

Inwoo just nodded along with his narrative, when in reality he was struggling to keep in his laughter. That fucker was really as weak as he imagined. 

“Anyways, I didn’t come here to speak about just that.” The young man made himself comfortable on a sofa nearby and slid off his suit jacket, tossing it aside on the armrest. “Are you single, Mr.Seo?” Dongsik watched as the other man let out a chuckle and nodded once more, walking off to his kitchen. This was a good start, he dug further. “What do you look for in a significant other?” he asked, fiddling with the gold rings on his fingers. 

“Intelligence, loyalty, and obedience.” he answered, returning with a glass of wine. 

“You can also find those qualities in a dog.” he sneered. 

Inwoo glared at the brown-haired man who in exchange smiled innocently. Minutes before he had no interest in him, now he took a three-sixty turn that transformed his irritation to bewilderment. What was running through that mind of his? There was an eager, unforeseen desire to find out. “What about you, Mr.Yook?” 

“Hm?”

“Are you single? I did hear some rumors around the company you weren’t.” he claimed, taking a sip of the dark red liquid. 

“I’m very much single, I tend to explore though.” Dongsik said.

The latter raised an eyebrow causing him to snicker. “I see who can keep me entertained and I play with them until I get bored again. But let’s not talk about me, I want to get to know you.” He scooted closer to the older male, partially leaning in. “Do you have anyone you’re interested in at the moment?”

The sudden closeness caused Inwoo to lean back and stare gapingly. He noticed Dongsik’s orbs lower to his mouth and felt his thumb swipe his bottom lip, removing the excess wine. Inwoo’s eyes locked with his as he sucked the blood-like liquid off his fingertip. His mind was in shambles, there was a tingling sensation streaming through his limbs. The heat was almost comparable to the ecstasy he experienced after a successful slaughter, but also provided him with a surging hunger for more. It was something new, something different. 

“Mr.Seo?” 

The young man snapped his dainty fingers in front of his face while the explicit feeling began slipping away. Dongsik scooted to his original spot which only made the other director yank him by the hips. Instinctively, he placed his palms on his broad shoulders, eyes growing at the action. Inwoo wrapped his arms around the man’s waist slowly like a snake coiling around its prey, his heart raced inside his chest. It reminded him of the adrenaline rush during his first murder however, this was more powerful. The other party closed the gap between them, pressing a kiss on his lips. It wasn’t anything special, just a subtle peck, and yet it left him lusting. 

Dongsik had the dark-haired man’s face in his hold, smirking at his breathlessness. He wondered how the male would react if he continued but remembered his plan. It was wrong to carry on and it wasn’t too late to retreat, he should stop. Instead, the familiar taste of the intoxicating red wine entered once more and he gladly accepted it, lost in a trance. His hands moved to their own accord, tangling themselves in Inwoo’s slicked-back locks, tugging him closer. The older man nipped at his bottom lip, pulling at it every now and then as he slipped his cold fingers up the back of his white button-up, contrasting with his warm skin. 

Drops of blood that gushed from his lip mixed with the alcohol and made Inwoo squeeze at his hips harshly. The pleasurable pain from his grip added to Dongsik’s excitement but also took him out of the lewd daze, tearing himself away. A string of saliva connected the pair together while they panted for air, gazing at each other silently. 

The brown-haired male chuckled and wiped the bodily fluid off with his middle finger, seeing his bright red blood coming off as well. This wasn’t part of his plan, it never was, he was never the type to get distracted so why did he slip up now? He rose to his feet and headed towards the door, he needed to leave. Inwoo jerked him back by his nape and forced the man’s head upward while his arm found it’s way around his waist again. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he whispered. 

Dongsik smirked and titled his head guiltlessly. “I’m exploring, Mr.Seo, and now I’m bored so let’s finish this conversation another time.” He ripped him off. “Good night.” 

***

  
  


Throughout the following day, Inwoo held a grudge against the other director. But it seemed as if he was avoiding him, he pushed away his concern and focused on his paperwork. 

In the midst of the calming silence, there were light knocks at the door of his office. “Come in,” he mumbled. The male detected the echoing of high heels against the polished floor and knew it was Yujin. No one else walked in his office with such confidence, he kept his eyes glued to the file in front of him. “Do you need anything, Ms.Jo?” 

“I know this is inappropriate of me to ask during office hours but would you like to go on a date with me, _sajangnim_?” she asked directly.

Inwoo almost flinched at the formal title and scanned the woman from head to toe. He let out a small laugh as she looked back at him in the eyes. He admired her boldness. “Sure, I’ll see you at nine, tonight.” 

“Yes, sir.” she bowed and quietly left. 

When shutting the door to his office, Yujin let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Even through her fear, she smiled to herself. Mr.Seo’s acceptance to her offer was proof that whatever Mr.Yook had told him last night worked. Which meant she now certainly had to follow with her portion of their plan. She called Dongsik, unfortunately, she was sent to voicemail but left a message anyway. The female rushed to the deserted staircase that employees barely made use of and quickly checked her surroundings. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Mr.Yook, it’s Yujin. Our plan is working well, Mr.Seo agreed. I need to speak with you privately sometime soon, please call me back.” 

Dongsik listened to the voicemail with a faint smile on his lips. Even though he did fuck up a bit, everything was still going perfectly. 

“Who was that, Dongsik-ssi?”

Youngmin had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, stumbling. The director carried his weight while walking towards the man’s grey Lexus. Dongsik had invited him to a bar that night so he could apologize for how rude he was when they first met. During their meet, he had convinced the male to a drinking contest in which he clearly lost. 

“No one important,” he muttered through gritted teeth, tossing him in the back seat watching the intoxicated male pass out. Dongsik started the car's engine and exited the parking lot... on foot.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ding!_

_“Mr.Yook, I have obtained helpful information you can make use of against your opponent.”_

A smirk formed on Dongsik’s lips as he read the text, stepping out of his parked car. If his plans succeeded with such ease even when he messed up, he should mess up more often! The director happily strolled into _his_ company, instantly meeting eyes with Mr.Seo’s assistant. She gave him a knowing grin before following him upstairs.

Yujin passed him her phone when arriving in his office, he quickly pressed play on the video. It didn’t take long for him to become disgusted by the recording and returned the device. “So how is footage of Mr.Seo’s brother harassing women going to benefit me?”

“It makes not just Mr.Seo have a bad image but also his brother, Jihun, which funnels down to the rest of their family.” she explained. “I also have this.” The woman pulled out an envelope with the word resignation written in bold. “I took time and highlighted the important parts.” 

Dongsik slid the letter out from its wrapping, the bright yellow indentation on certain lines caught his attention. 

_“Director Yook Dongsik is the complete opposite of Director Seo Inwoo. Director Seo Inwoo places lots of pressure and paperwork on his employees, it’s especially worse on Team Managers. Everything he does is aimed to benefit himself. I am leaving Daehan Securities permanently for the immense stress and lack of sleep I have received over the past years. I wish luck to Director Yook Dongsik and my colleagues, I hope everyone at the company can be successful in the hands of Director Yook Dongsik.”_

He began to smile from ear to ear, this plan is going far too well. He wanted to laugh but kept himself together, praising Yujin for her wonderful research. 

“Thank you, Dongsik-ssi.” she bowed, taking her leave.

The brown-haired male watched the female leave, his smile growing into a smirk and soon switching to a laugh. His prey was getting too comfortable with him, it was irritating. 

  
  


When the elevator doors opened Inwoo almost collided with Yujin, who had realized she was late to escort the man up. 

“Where were you, Ms.Jo? I even waited an extra five minutes for you to come.” the director asked. 

Even though it was only five minutes, the thought of Mr.Seo waiting for her caused her heart to leap through her chest. She lowered her head shamefully with a hint of nervousness. “I apologize, Mr.Seo, I was late today.” 

The older male chose not to question her about the matter and continued towards his own office, no matter how suspicious he was of her. Instinctively, the assistant followed next to him and began reciting his current schedule. He took a seat at his desk. 

“You also have to attend ex-Manager Chanseok’s funeral next week on Wednesday.” 

“Clear my schedule on Friday,” he added.

Yujin lifted her gaze from the clipboard, her brows furrowing together. He kept his gaze glued to his computer screen, typing away. “An acquaintance of mine died recently. A second funeral.” 

***

  
  


The week had gone by fast and so Manager Chanseok’s funeral came upon them even quicker. Surprisingly, many people attended it which came with many more tears. Jaeho stayed beside the casket and bawled his eyes out, crying harder than Chanseok’s parents. 

The pair of directors came as well, only for the sake of their image though, they equally didn’t give two fucks about the dead manager. The man didn’t serve a purpose and was effortlessly replaceable so it didn’t affect them. Inwoo did offer fake sympathy for his parents and a shoulder for others to cry on while Dongsik sat there daydreaming about what expensive item he should shop for later, scrapping at the bright red nail polish on his pointer finger. 

It wasn’t required for the both of them to do a eulogy, however, for the sake of their image they each prepared one anyways. Inwoo went first, his piece being brief and straightforward, then came the other director’s turn. When reaching the wooden podium, he took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I know everyone here is devastated because of Kong Chanseok’s passing and I sincerely send my condolences to his family.” Tears began to fill his eyes while pulling out the white envelope. “I am going to be reading the last piece of writing he left me with. His resignation.” 

The announcement of the resignation didn’t surprise him but what did were those highlighted sentences. Inwoo’s eyes grew at the words spilling out of the other male's mouth, hearing gasps around the room. He felt as if someone had shined a spotlight on him, for all the wrong reasons. His hands formed into fists as he glared at Dongsik, becoming emotional, transparent tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I-I cannot continue reading. Excuse me.” he said, exiting the room. 

A loud sob escaped Jaeho’s mouth as he ran back to the casket’s side. “I’m sorry Chanseok-ssi! I should’ve known Director Seo was putting pressure on you!”

The dark-haired man followed after his opponent, infuriated. Inwoo knew this funeral home well because of his previous murders and his feet instinctively led him to the men’s restroom. When entering, he could see the reflection of the younger man through the mirror, wiping his tears with a handkerchief. Dongsik wasn’t shocked at him suddenly barging into the bathroom, he had expected it to happen. 

“What the fuck was any of that?” the older man snapped. 

He continued to stare at the mirror, putting his Gucci handkerchief away. “I was simply reading his resignation.” 

Before the brown-haired male could laugh, he was pinned onto the cold wall. The smile on his lips had changed into a mocking pout, holding the man’s face. “What? Is Mr.Seo angry?” He laughed hysterically and dug his nails into the back of his neck. Not deep enough to draw blood but enough to leave marks. “Stop acting so superior when you're at the bottom of the food chain like the rest of these ants.” he said. 

Dongsik shoved him off and fixed his suit jacket. “I killed him.” There was a short silence as he looked back to Inwoo. “Go ahead, tell people! They won’t believe you!” 

Mixed emotions began to spread as he watched the other director harshly brush past him, purposefully banging into his arm. Inwoo was struggling to believe the other man, there was no evidence, he must be delusional! But the man just now was not the same person inside Daehan Securities. There could be a chance that he had discovered another predator like himself, if it was true, it would explain so much. A sudden desire erupted and filled into his veins. He needed to find out. Quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short since its sort of a filler chapter but I finally became productive enough to update both of my fanfics! I'm so happy! I hope to write a longer chapter soon xx


	7. Chapter 7

The following days after Yujin’s date with the director were tougher than usual. The man always seemed like he was in his own headspace 24/7, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself. Every time she was close to getting some sort of connection, Inwoo pulled away. She was tired of this push-and-pull relationship, it was aggravating. 

But in a way, she couldn’t blame him. After ex-Manager Chanseok’s funeral, employees giggled and murmured gossip to each other. He grew cold and never wanted to converse with anyone. Yujin knew his sudden personality change was because of her plan with Mr.Yook. She always thought that the brown-haired male was considerate and didn’t expect him to read Chanseok’s resignation during the funeral. Boy, was she wrong. If she tried to stop him, it would be too suspicious. It would expose her too.

The assistant leaned on the wall beside the door waiting for Dongsik to finish up with his meeting, not willing to interrupt inappropriately. With crossed arms against her chest, she stared at her heels. The door finally opened as many workers poured out, muttering amongst themselves as Yujin fixed her posture. 

“Mr.Yook, I have to speak with you.” she said when spotting the taller man.

“I don’t have time right now, Yujin-ssi.” he replied, brushing past her.

The woman quickly speed walked alongside him, determined. “I want to end our plan.” she blurted.

He halted, turning his head. His blank expression soon shifted to one of amusement, he sighed. “Let’s y’all about this at my place tonight, okay?” 

She opened her mouth to reply and got shut down by a palm on her shoulder. “I’m busy, Yujin-ssi. I’ll drive you over after work, be ready at seven.” Dongsik gave the female a wink before exiting the hall. 

~~  
  
  
~~

_“I killed him.”_

The words wandered around his brain, it bothered him how easily they slipped out the other man’s lips. It was like he had done it before. Of course, the thought of it gave him intense excitement but he wasn’t going to let it get the best of him. Everything from Dongsik’s aggression to his ease was odd, there was definitely something hidden underneath.

Unconsciously, Inwoo’s feet brought him to his opponent's office. No matter how eager he was, he remembered to have class and knocked. There was no response so he pushed the door open. No one was inside.

His limbs began moving to their own accord, digging through files, drawers, anything he could get his hands on. His movements were frantic but not messy, leaving every item he fumbled through in its original spot. Inwoo tugged the man’s desk drawer open, seeing an envelope with the word “resignation” in bold. The dark-haired immediately snatched it, reading the contents inside. 

He didn’t know whether to feel confused or shocked. Dongsik’s statements during the funeral weren’t written within the letter but what caught his eye was something more useful... more intriguing.

_“To whoever is reading this, please help me. Director Yook Dongsik has forced me into resignation by scaring me with my own allergy. He purposely gave me a drink mixed with milk and pretended to act worried, bringing me to hospital. The director already knew of my allergy because he has gone through my medical records, I don’t know when though. Whatever happens to me after this, I blame him. Please send help before it’s too late.”_

The man gripped onto the paper as if it was going to fly away while coming to a realization. He really underestimated Dongsik. 

~~  
  
  
  
~~

Dongsik held the door, motioning for the assistant to enter his home with a welcoming smile. She stepped inside, gazing around before being led to the dazzling living room. 

“Please take a seat, Yujin-ssi.” he offered.

But she continued to stand, wanting to make this fast. 

He glared. “Sit.” 

A shiver was sent through her spine as Yujin sat down almost tripping on her own feet. The director smiled happily and strolled to his kitchen, the woman flinching at the new persona. In the beginning, Dongsik seemed kind and flirty, maybe even gentle. But as time gradually went on, there was always an urge pushing her to leave. To run away. She never knew from whom but she constantly felt like helpless prey. At first, it seemed as if she was paranoid however, now it felt real. It became psychical, her ears began to ring. Yujin got up from the sofa and looked to the entrance, then stared straight forward into her reflection through a nearby mirror.

A sharp coldness was pressed against her neck, seeing the figure of the brown-haired man behind her. 

“Didn’t I ask you to sit? Where are you going?” he asked softly, grazing the blade lightly on her skin.

She froze in place, a lump getting caught in her throat as she struggled to breathe properly. Suddenly, forming a sentence was too difficult. 

“You are valuable for me at the moment, it would be a waste if I had to kill you this early in my game.” he smirked, digging the kitchen knife deeper. 

Dongsik watched the latter in the mirror squeeze her eyes shut out of fear and pain, biting onto her bottom lip. A single tear slid down her cheek. 

“Open your eyes and look at yourself.” he ordered.

The assistant returned her nervous gaze to the mirror soon meeting eyes with the director.

“Why are you crying? You’re too beautiful to cry, Yujin-ssi.” he cooed, wiping the tear with his free hand. “You don’t want to end up like Chanseok do you?”

“W-What?” she spoke, attempting to ignore the liquid that leaked out from her cut. 

“If you want to live, get me more dirt on that Seo Inwoo.”   
  


***

~~  
  
  
~~

Without much rest, Yujin escorted her director to his office the next day, distraught. Inwoo had noticed that instead of following alongside him with confident steps, she trailed behind like a zombie, head lowered to the floor. He stopped, feeling the woman collide with his back. 

“I apologize, Mr.Seo!” she exclaimed a bit too loud.

“You seem to be out of it today.” He stated, tilting his head. “Are you okay, Ms.Jo?” 

The woman abruptly broke into a sob, his orbs widened as she grasped onto his wrists. 

“P-Please save me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Inwoo watched Yujin fall to the ground, shaking. “Mr.Yook is going to kill me.” she confessed.

She yanked open the first two buttons of her shirt, revealing a bandage with a splotch of her blood seeping through. “H-He did this to me as a warning, I’m afraid, Mr.Seo.” 

So it was true. Everything seemed to make sense now like a puzzle finally being solved. There was another predator in this flock of insignificant prey, a person who shared his gruesome hobby. This moment was the final confirmation for him, the perfect ribbon that tied everything together. It gave him adrenaline and made his body hot, he felt as if steam was going to puff out from his ears. 

Inwoo quickly followed his instincts, class was now thrown out the window as he barged into the other man’s office. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, meeting eyes with Dongsik, who had cigarette dangling from his lips. Even though smoking was strictly prohibited inside the company, he let it slide, just this once. After all, the man had other things to worry about.

“Well good morning to you too, Mr.Seo.” he muttered sarcastically, smoke escaping his lips as he spoke.

Inwoo scoffed, walking to his desk. “I never knew you smoked. I learn new things about you everyday, Mr.Yook.”

“Only when I’m stressed.” He offered his cig out to the older man. “Would you like to try?”

“Sure.”

He took it and walked around his desk, pulling the man’s office chair in his direction. Inwoo lowered himself to the other director’s face and took a hit, smashing his lips onto Dongsik’s. 

~~~~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short since the next chapter will be spicy 🔥 thanks for reading! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is just smut  
> this my first time writing it so it probably sucks heh

The overwhelming smoke-filled Dongsik’s mouth, catching him by surprise. It took him a second to process the kiss before his eyes shut, letting the older man take the lead. Today had been stressful and he wanted to forget, the mix of his rising adrenaline and sudden heat emitting from his body was helping him drown out his worries. Breaths of smoke escaped their mouths as Inwoo yanked the brown-haired man by his hips, pressing against the edge of his desk. Quickly, Dongsik’s expensive tie was torn off including the first couple buttons on his shirt, exposing his bare collarbones.

The taller man made himself comfortable between his legs dangling off the desk and began to attack his neck, distinctive red marks bloomed from the aggression of his teeth. One hand gripped onto the small of his back while the other gradually put out the other man’s cigarette by dragging it against his chest, leaving a light streak of black ash.

“So she did tell you, what a liar.” 

Inwoo pulled away with his brows furrowed together in confusion.

“Yujin-ssi.” he smirked, wrapping his arms around his neck. “She told you how I threatened her and you find that attractive, don’t you?” 

“How-” 

“It seems you don’t check your surroundings well enough, Mr.Seo.” Dongsik leaned into his ear. “You and I share the same hobby.” he whispered. 

Before the other director got the chance to pull away, he wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him in place. “Backing out so soon? I was just getting horny.” 

He slid off Inwoo’s jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he began undoing his tie. The taller man grew annoyed at the agonizing pace and shoved everything on the face of his desk off, slamming him against it. Dongsik let out a laugh at the impact of polished wood, sensing the unbuckling of his belt. A cold gust of wind hit his throbbing cock as it was pulled out of his slacks. Instinctively, he bit his lip, staring at the hand that slowly stroked him while the rest of the clothing on his lower half was removed.

“You run your mouth too much.” Inwoo whispered, spreading his precum to his shaft that hardened by the second. He gently slapped the other man’s face, capturing his attention. “Open.” 

He obeyed and opened his mouth, accepting the slender fingers that entered. The brown-haired man kept eye contact as he coated his digits with saliva, some of it dripping from the corners of his lips. Inwoo could feel his warm tongue threading through them, he let out a low chuckle. He reached down and slipped them into Dongsik, catching him by surprise causing his hole to tighten. 

“Relax.” he muttered and started to slowly pump them in and out.

Little whimpers and breaths slipped out from the shorter man, Inwoo slipped in another finger, stretching him out slightly. The male bucked his hips into the other hand that continued to stroke his length, his eyes shutting at the stimulation, desperate for some sort of friction. A smirk played on his lips, leaning down to get a closer look at the other director so unmade. Dongsik was no longer the confident smartass everyone knew him to be, he was a mess, _his_ mess. Sweat shined from his forehead, his palms gripped onto the sides of the table, knuckles turning white. It was a masterpiece to him, he may have not been the one to create his psychopathic mindset but he was the one that forced those sweet whines to erupt from his throat and that was all that mattered. 

Inwoo took his hand away from the man’s cock and began undoing his own pants, carelessly tossing his belt elsewhere. Dongsik was wet, drenching the digits inside him, suddenly glancing over at the dark-haired man with half-lidded eyes. “I want you.” he whimpered. “Fuck me, Mr.Seo.”

“You’re so adorable when you’re begging.” he cooed, sliding his fingers out with a light _pop_ sound.

The brown-haired returned to his cocky personality, glaring at him. “That was an order, dipshit.” He could feel the other male’s dick against his ass, rubbing in a teasing motion. Dongsik was trapped between the wooden table and the man hovering over him, enjoying the fact that he mewled like a helpless kitten. Inwoo’s hands came to his neck and trapping oxygen from entering or leaving his lungs, he naturally giggled at the action with a lazy smile forming on his lips. Everything soon became a bit fuzzy, all aggravated thoughts disappearing when he encountered the heated burn of the taller man pushing himself inside. An electrifying rush ran through his veins while he took every inch of Inwoo, physically savoring it. 

His steadiness instantly fastened as he began ramming himself, giving his throat a hard squeeze. Dongsik’s back arched at the forceful thrusts with tears filling his eyes, blurring his vision. Lewd moans and groans filled the room, not caring if they got caught, captivated in each other’s scent. His tears soon slid down the sides of his face, tugging Inwoo closer to him, their hot, bare skin touching. The brown-haired male emitted an irritated whine, almost pouting when he sensed himself become hollow. He pulled out completely, watching the discomfort scrunch his eyebrows together gave the director immense satisfaction before slamming back in. 

“A-Asshole.” he grunted, a shade of pink blooming from his cheeks. 

Inwoo sensed the nails that dug themselves into the back of his shoulders, scrapping harshly. Layers of his warm skin tear causing his blood to leak through, gradually dripping down his back and seeping into the white unbuttoned shirt he still had on. It only gave him more motivation to quicken his pace, the noises of skin slapping combined with the creaking coming from his desk that shook violently beneath them. He yanks Dongsik up by his nape and connects their mouths once more, feeling the man meeting with his forceful thrusts. A muffled scream escapes the other director, more tears spill out from his sockets as he drives his cock deeper. 

His hole ached, he felt full, stuffed like he was getting pushed to his limits. If it weren’t for the man above him knocking the air out of him every second, he’d laugh. A limit was never possible for him even if he imagined one, it seemed foolish. There was a craving for more even if his cock was twitching against his stomach, it excited him. Dongsik pulled away to breathe, clutching onto the hems of his button-up. “H-Harder, don’t you want everyone to hear me?” he spoke quickly. “To hear how _-ah_ you're tearing my ass a-apart?” 

With that said, Inwoo aggressively flung him around, now facing the desk and spread his legs apart. He continued his brutal speed, forcing the other man into a headlock. His body was bent partially so it allowed him access to plunge deeper, fucking him in upward motions this time. The male stroked himself off while hissing quietly at the bruising grip by his hips, shutting his eyes again. 

“Y-Yes! Right there _-uh_ I’m gonna cum.” he panted. He could feel the overwhelming rubbing against his prostate, it was too distracting. His climax nearly made him lightheaded, cumming into his hand profusely. And with a loud grunt from behind, he was filled. 

“Dongsik-ssi, I-” 

A familiar silvery voice and a sound of something falling caught his attention, turning to see Yujin standing there, absolutely shocked at the scene. The director chuckled, waving with his palm covered in semen. “Hello Yujin-ssi, do you mind?” 

She quickly darted down the hall, hearing the clicks of her heels fading away. He knew that he hurt her physically but this was going to hurt her mentally and emotionally. His excitement grew at the thought of it, making him feel glorious. 

  
  
  


When the two finished cleaning and covering themselves up, Dongsik found it difficult to sit or even stand properly. However, it wasn’t a first, he just needed to get used to ache. Inwoo grabbed his chin making him face the other director. 

“You’re mine.” 

He scoffed. “Who said?” 

“I did. You don’t belong to anyone else, do you understand?” 

“I’m only into people that provide me with money and pleasure. Will you empty your bank account for me, Inwoo-ssi?” he pouted playfully with puppy dog eyes.

The taller man dug his hand into his pocket before shoving a black card between his teeth. He took it out, examining it carefully. Dongsik gave him a soft peck, smiling. “I hope we can indulge in our hobby together sometime this week.” 

“I’ll discuss it with you after work.” Inwoo winked, heading to the door.

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 100+ kudos !!


	9. Chapter 9

A weekday consists of five days but there were already nine victims. Only four have been discovered by either police or civilians unknowingly passing by the crime scene. Bodies have been disguised as suicides or dissolved in lye and other dangerous chemicals. There are currently two investigations in progress, one of the victims being Youngmin. Who was found lifeless in the backseat of his vehicle, reeking of carbon monoxide, expensive cologne, and alcohol. 

After a thorough search, the investigators wrapped the case up coming to the conclusion that it was a suicide since there was no evidence to prove otherwise. Of course, there would be no evidence, Dongsik left them with none. This included stealing Youngmin’s phone and the CCTV of his car, bribing a bartender at the bar they drank at to get rid of the security cameras in the parking lot and bar itself. 

When Inwoo discovered that his partnering director had “gotten rid” of his obnoxious acquaintance, he grew more fond of the man. The dark-haired male displayed this affection by making love to him whenever it was possible, most of it being in public. Especially in his office with one of the two pressed against any piece of furniture. He also spoiled the other man, following along during his random shopping sprees. 

Many employees had noticed the men become close during this time, a little too close to be just partners. Rumors quickly spread, catching the attention of the media. The pair chose to ignore it though, avoiding questions during interviews and when reporters unexpectedly bombarded into their outings. As short-tempered as Inwoo was, he was quickly reminded by the brown-haired male to keep his composure with a subtle _“Jagi, you’re frowning again.”_ At first, the pet name caused him to flinch but after some time, a smile would crack on his lips. 

Yujin on the other hand hasn’t smiled in days. Seeing their happiness from afar made her aggravated. Everything temptingly presented to her before now belonged to and benefited Dongsik. The director felt no remorse for the female, he never did and that’s why she got outplayed and backstabbed so easily. And like a toy, he played with her for a while then tossed her away when she had no value anymore. 

The female did contact the authorities for attempted murder, showing them the wound on her neck. The police proceeded to interrogate Dongsik the following day, the director happily answered them and even offered to bring them to his home to check. As expected, there was no evidence but they still seemed to question the cut on her neck. The man innocently shrugged his shoulders, apparently not understanding how it had gotten there. 

There was no motivation to go to work and her patience was running thin, at least she could still escort Mr.Seo to his office without that psychopath near him. Her small amount of satisfaction was instantly crushed when she saw the taller male enter the building with his significant other at his side. The woman’s grip on her clipboard tightened while watching the two laugh, Inwoo’s arm around the other man’s shoulders. Dongsik spotted Yujin standing there, a smug expression appeared, the other director soon noticed her as well. 

“Good morning, Ms.Jo.” Inwoo greeted, removing his arm. 

The shorter man placed his limb back to its original spot, keeping it there with a hand. She knew he was trying to provoke her, to get some sort of reaction instead she took a deep breath. That stupid smirk still present on Dongsik’s lips, gradually widening. 

Yujin blankly stared at her director, his presence wasn’t enjoyable anymore. “Hello, Mr.Seo.” she mumbled. 

“You seem to be upset, is there something wrong?” 

Her gaze returned to the man next to him, who mouthed something to her repeatedly. She felt her jaw clench, reading his lips. 

_“If you’re so upset, why don’t you kill me, Yujin-ssi? Go ahead, kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill—”_

He let out a cough, feeling the sudden pressure against his neck while being tackled to the floor. Instinctively, the man would’ve laughed however, he pretended to be helpless. The woman was on top of him, putting all her weight onto his throat. She removed her grip, picking up the wooden clipboard and began to whack it against his head. He let out loud yelps of pain and guarded his face with his arms, catching the attention of employees nearby.

Inwoo dragged the female off while workers gasped at the harsh scratches Dongsik had received from the metal clip on the board. Some of them offered help, one woman even running to get a first aid kit for his light wounds. A handful of people were muttering to each other as they stared at Yujin, breathing heavily. Watching the other director sit up, meeting her gaze with tearful eyes. 

“Did I do something hurtful towards you, Yujin-ssi?” 

She wanted to lunge herself back onto him again but was held back by the dark-haired man. “Stop lying! Tell them how you threatened me!” she screamed. “You fucking psycho!” 

More gasps emitted from the crowd that surrounded them. Even though she was telling the truth, no one believed her. Even the police offered her psychiatric help because they assumed there was something wrong. Yujin yanked herself free of the other man’s grip and stormed out. 

  
  
  
  


Once the pair of men arrived at Inwoo's home, Dongsik excused himself to go shower. Although they both knew that he was acting like a victim, the bandaids adhered to his face made the older man concerned. The two had been to each other’s houses before, both for business and personal matters so it was nothing new.

The director sat on his couch, replying to emails on his phone. Soon, he felt the cushion beside him dip and a weight on his shoulder. He glanced over, seeing his lover’s body with a towel covering his head. 

“Dongsik-ssi, let me see your face.” 

The other man quietly refused. “I’m not in the mood.” 

He sighed and tugged the towel off. Instead of seeing his usual slicked back, side-parted hairdo, a mop of curls covered his features. 

“Your hair…?” 

“My natural hair is curly, it’s obnoxious.” he mumbled, ruffling it around with the piece of cloth. 

He chuckled and grabbed onto his face, pressing a light kiss on his lips. Inwoo was never the type to make a move first so this caused Dongsik’s eyes to grow. The surprised expression made him look more innocent, almost like a baby deer. 

“You’re mine, Dongsik-ah.”

The man pushed his hands away, brows furrowed together. “What’s up with you today? Why are you so weirdly sweet?” 

“I’m not so sure myself. Maybe it’s your hair.” he teased, pecking his cheek.

There was a small moment of silence, suddenly Dongsik tossed himself onto his lap. “Jagiiii!” 

The director rolled his eyes, he only uses that term when he wants something. 

“What do you want to get now?” he sighed.

“It’s not an item this time since we are together, can’t we share Daehan?” 

“What if we break up?” 

“Do you have a death wish?” 

Inwoo laughed at the threat.

“You can be the executive director and I’ll be the non-executive. Besides, there’s this other company that I’ve been wanting to look into.” he explained.

“This sounds like a trick.” 

He gasped. “I wouldn’t trick my boyfriend, I’m not that rude!”

“This is coming from a person that murdered several people.” 

Dongsik glared, receiving another kiss. Inwoo confirmed his suggestion, answering an incoming phone call. 

“Is Dongsik there with you Inwoo?” 

“Yes, President.” 

“Great, I’m having a meeting in thirty minutes. Bring him.” his father stated bluntly, hanging up.

  
  
  
  


The large home brought back a vivid memory of when the duo first met. He overheard a giggle from his significant other that entered the vacant dining room a few steps ahead. Inwoo raised an eyebrow in his direction, sitting across from him. 

“You wanted to kill me when you first met me, didn’t you?” 

“Yes I did, I’m guessing you had the same idea?” he scoffed. 

Dongsik nodded, witnessing another pair of men enter the room from the corner of his eye. Inwoo’s father did not bother to join the two as he stood at the far end of the table. His gaze shifted to the other figure leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. 

“I don’t have much time to explain but there is no need for you two anymore.” 

“What?!” the dark-haired man blurted, standing.

“Daehan Securities will return to Seo Jihoon by tomorrow morning, you may leave.” 

An amused laugh escaped his brother as he enthusiastically waved goodbye with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my procrastination took over whoops, this chapter is mostly conversation hehe


	10. Chapter 10

“Daehan Securities will return to Seo Jihoon by tomorrow morning, you may leave.” 

An amused laugh escaped his brother as he enthusiastically waved goodbye with his fingers.

Dongsik turned, seeing the rage evident in his significant other’s face. The director was going to lunge at either one of them. “Okay. Let’s go, Mr.Seo.” he said plainly, heading for the door.

He was pulled back. “How can you not want to rip their heads off at this moment?” Inwoo muttered next to his ear.

The young man smiled, caressing his cheek discreetly. “There are too many witnesses in this household and even if we do slaughter them, their deaths would be too suspicious, don’t you think?” 

Inwoo’s rage died down as he was tugged out of the home. “So how should we dispose of them?” 

“I like to make my victims suffer before everything they cherish turns to dust.” 

  
  
  


Since the two didn’t own Daehan for now, their following days were spent formulating a plan. With the harassment footage given to Dongsik by Yujin and Inwoo living with the two for most of his life, their plan perfectly stitched itself together. They dug through every piece of information they could get their hands on and with certain connections, it only made things easier. 

Inwoo’s father had set up a ceremony to display to the media that the pair was returning the company with consent and plenty of people had attended. Employees, interviewers, the press, acquaintances and so on. Family members of the Seo and Yook families that trickled into the room were greeted with flashing cameras, bows and frantic personal questions. 

During this, the pair sat in the backseat of a black BMW on their way to the same destination. The men wore their usual overly expensive suits but this time bruises painted parts of their faces and arms. Inwoo stared out the window with a cast plastered onto his foot and black eye, though the makeup prosthetic on his left eyelid made it difficult to see clearly. When arriving, Dongsik stepped out of the vehicle first, passing the other man a unneeded crutch. Press that waited outside began to snap their cameras and bombard them with questions. He ignored the mass of people and assisted Inwoo into the building. To make the scene more convincing, he limped using the prop to his advantage and would every now and then let out a sound of pain. 

Dongsik’s stepmother let out a gasp when she set eyes on them, dashing over. “What happened to you two?!” 

“We’re okay ma’am, don’t worry.” Inwoo croaked, bowing. 

“Let’s go to our seats, Inwoo-ssi.” The brown-haired man supported the other director by the small of his back. 

“When have you two gotten so close?” 

“Mother, he’s my significant other.” 

Her eyes grew. “What?!”

“May we speak about this matter later, mother?” 

The woman let out a sigh before lending a hand to help Inwoo to his seat, just in time for the ceremony to start.

After various speeches from both families, it came to a point where they had to receive questions from reporters and such. Dongsik stood at the podium, answering the ones that sounded relevant. 

“Were you and Director Seo forced to return Daehan to Seo Jihoon?” a woman asked.

_Step one has been initiated._

The male sniffed quietly, lowering his gaze. A tear slid down his cheek as he nodded. “Mr.Seo beat the two of us so p-painfully.” 

Inwoo watched his performance, it almost brought flashbacks to Chanseok’s funeral. If the man wasn’t so mesmerizingly insane maybe he could’ve been an actor of some sort. It seemed so natural.

More cameras flashed at the sight of his tears while Inwoo’s father yanked himself up from his chair. Dongsik flinched, pretending to be afraid of the old man, trembling. 

If he shouted or threatened them here, it would be evidence of their false wounds. But if he did nothing, it was equally as terrible. For both his presence and reputation. It was a well calculated trap thought out by a pair of psychopathic lovers. The chairman’s frustration tugged his brows together, glaring. 

Inwoo staggered himself to the podium for his rounds of questions, again, with the support of Dongsik. 

“What relationship do you have with Director Yook? You two seem quite close this past month.” a man asked, holding onto a notepad.

_Step two has been initiated._

“Mr.Yook and I are in an intimate relationship. Though my father has beaten me for my sexual preferences, I will continue to cherish the man dearly.” 

The sentence wasn’t a full lie, fragments of it did come from his heart. (whatever was left of it.) He could see Dongsik smiling at him fondly while his father shook furiously within his seat. Employees murmured to each other about the new dating information, throwing dirty looks to their superior. 

Jihoon took the stand afterwards, letting out a half-assed acceptance speech for the company. He mixed in some fake promises about how he was going to direct Daehan Securities more efficiently until he came to a stop. The wide monitor behind the man that simply displayed Daehan’s logo now played that special piece of footage. 

_Step three has been initiated._

The compilation of videos plus Jihoon’s disgusting words that escaped the room's speakers caused the male to freeze. Gasps and murmurs occupied the room once more, handfuls of people even left because of how vulgar the footage was. Dongsik and Inwoo had officially made the father-son duo appear as the utter trash they were. 

The young man leaned near his ear. “Does this bring enough satisfaction for you, Mr.Seo?” 

He smirked. “It doesn’t quite compare to murder but I’ll enjoy their suffrage for now.” 

  
  
  
  


News quickly sparked at the multiple pieces of information given during the ceremony and Daehan crumbled apart along with the sacred reputations of Inwoo’s half brother and father. Most employees had quit due to such a terrible image, causing the company to go bankrupt. His father or now preferably called Chunghyeon, was labeled as homophobic and went into hiatus. Jihoon was labeled as a pervert and the recent rumors of the man being a drug addict had spread. Yujin had disappeared and was never heard of again after her incident with Dongsik. While Dongsik’s family traveled overseas to collaborate with higher companies. 

On the other hand, the two men were showered with love and affection from many sources. Online posts and news articles gave them sympathy, wishing for their wounds to heal. Comments on their social media posts praised them for coming out about their sexuality and going against Chunghyeon, being labeled as iconic from the lgbt+ community. Other well known companies emailed them partnering opportunities, some even offering up their company as a whole. 

The men were currently sitting in the empty bar Inwoo rented out, a casual Saturday.

“So now that Daehan is done for, should we look for another company?” Dongsik suggested, swirling the alcoholic liquid within his glass.

“I was thinking of a vacation.” 

“To where?” 

“I’m not sure, you should choose.” He took a sip of his own drink. 

“Oh! That company that I mentioned before, it’s in Singapore!” 

“I said vacation, Dongsik-ssi.”

The man huffed. “Fine, should we go to Paris then?”

Inwoo scoffed. “You want to be like those quirky couples that kiss under the eiffel tower or something?” 

“I was actually thinking of emptying out your bank account but that works too.” 

“Be glad that we have plenty in common because I would’ve inverted your ribcage already if you were anyone else, _yeobo_.” 

“Aw, not until I tear your voice box out of your throat, _jagi_.” he cooed, grinning innocently.

The duo shared a laugh as if they didn’t just threaten each other seconds ago and clinked their glasses. They were going to be together for a very long time, bringing satisfying agony along with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the end! I hope you’ve enjoyed reading as much as I’ve enjoyed writing this! please stay safe and thank you xx bye-bye!


End file.
